Under the Trees of Oak Alley: book one - the Prisoner of Azkaban
by bigblackguy
Summary: AU third year and on. The night before Harry is due to return to Hogwarts, he has a dream about a certain brown haired chaser. How will this affect his futur. Please give feedback and any ideas you have. This is my first fanfic so any help or criticism is welcome. rated M just in case. Disclaimer: All characters belong to J. K, Rowling
1. The Dream

She moved with a grace beyond any angel born in heaven. To watch her was to be on cloud nine. Her chocolate brown hair billowing in the wind, her hazel eyes alight with happiness. She danced under an alley of oak trees, her clothes morphing into a beautiful wedding gown complete with cream coloured pearls around her neck.

She smiled brilliantly at him, her teeth white as an angels gown. He tried to step closer to her as she danced away from him, but his feet wouldn't move. He looked up at her. Her smile was gone, replaced by a cut and bruised face filled with distress. As the light in the sky got brighter, almost to bright to see, she began to say something. He strained his ears to hear her, but just as the sound of her voice reached his ears, the light flared. It was all black then, and he could see nothing.

Harry Potter woke up in his room at the Leaky Cauldron in London. He rubbed his eyes a bit and let out a tiered yawn. He put on his glasses and looked at the old grandfather clock pushed against the opposite wall. Five o'clock in the morning. Harry groaned inwardly, the sun had not even risen yet and he knew there was no chance of getting back to sleep. Despite the early wake up, Harry thought of something that made him grin like a maniac: in six hours he would be on the train back to Hogwarts to begin his third year learning magic.

Harry got out of bed and walked to the washbasin. He looked at his reflection in the mirror. For a thirteen year old boy, Harry was short and very thin. Years of malnourishment made sure that he never reached a normal size or weight for a boy his age. His emerald green eyes stood out from his jet-black hair. His hair just barely covered his strange lightning bolt shaped scar. Harry traced the scar gently once. He had gotten it before he could remember, when he was a little baby, the night his parents died. After he was dressed, Harry just sat there and thought of the girl in his dream. She was older than she is now, but she was unmistakeable. He had never had this dream before, he was very confused. He had know her since his first year. Her name was Katie Bell.


	2. The Dementors

Harry arrived at Kings cross station at ten to eleven with the Weasley family. They all scrambled to get aboard the train before it departed. Back at the Leaky Cauldron, Mr. Weasley had pulled him aside to warn him about Sirius Black escaping prison to kill him. This gave Harry much to think about. Enough that he had not realized he had fell behind his friends while looking for a compartment. Evidently Ron and Hermione had been arguing seeing as they had left him behind.

Harry found a compartment that only had two occupants, a sleeping man and Katie Bell. Mustering up all of his Gryffindor courage, he opened the door.

''Er, do you mind if I sit here Katie?'' he asked in a quiet voice that he had not intended. Harry almost died of embarrassment and was about to leave when Katie gave a quiet giggle.

''Of course you can sit here, how was your summer Harry?''

''Not too bad.'' he lied, ''how was yours?''

''It was excellent! My parents took me on a trip to Spain. Oh, it was so beautiful there...''

The next little bit of the trip was spent by Katie telling him about her trip, when she finished there was a long pause of silence. Katie frowned when Harry started looking everywhere but at her. She broke the silence.

''Harry, when you said your summer wasn't too bad, I could tell you were hiding something from me. You don't have to talk about it, but I will listen if you want me to.'' Harry contemplated this. He had never really shared what happened at the Dursley's.

''Katie, its just-'' Harry was cut off by the train lurching to a halt. Katie had fallen out of her seat but had gotten back up. The air suddenly got cold. Harry felt sad and scared almost. Suddenly the door opened, two black figures were floating on the other both looked at Harry. He felt a cold feeling fill him, as if the creatures were sucking out his happiness. The last thing Harry heard were two voices screaming his name. A women and a young girl, then blackness over took him.

* * *

She moved with a grace beyond any angel born in heaven. To watch her was to be on cloud nine. Her chocolate brown hair billowing in the wind, her hazel eyes alight with happiness. She danced under an alley of oak trees, her clothes morphing into a beautiful wedding gown complete with cream coloured pearls around her neck.

She smiled brilliantly at him, her teeth white as an angels gown. He tried to step closer to her as she danced away from him, but his feet wouldn't move. He looked up at her. Her smile was gone, replaced by a cut and bruised face filled with distress. As the light in the sky got brighter, almost to bright to see, she began to say something.

''Come Back...''He strained his ears to hear her, the sound of her voice was not that of a woman, but that of a young girl. Just as the sound of her voice reached his ears, the light flared. It was all black then, and he could see nothing.

* * *

''Come Back'' he heard a concerned voice say. Harry opened his eyes. Starring right back at him were two beautiful, tearful hazel eyes. Katie had been kneeling and sobbing over what had seemed like Harry's lifeless body. Harry suddenly became aware of how close their faces were. Harry blushed as Katie's shaking breaths tickled his face. Much to Harry's relief, Katie sat up so that he could get of the floor.

''Ok Harry?'' Harry nearly jumped at the new voice. It was the man who had been sleeping. He broke two large pieces of a slab of chocolate and handed a piece to both of them. ''Eat this, then get changed into your robes, we will be arriving soon.'' He then left the compartment.

After they had changed, they sat quietly in the compartment. Katie had some how gotten hold of Harry's hand and was holding on to it as if he might try to jump out the window. She was the first to break the silence.

''Harry, before those dementors attacked, were you about to tell me about living with your relatives?'' Harry took a deep breath.

'' All you need to know is that my relatives despise magic and force me to hide it.''

''That's horrible!" Katie gasped.

''Try not to think of it much, its not as bad now.'' Harry cursed himself for not choosing his words better.

''Now?'' she asked with a look of concern and confusion. Starring into her eyes he realized that he did fancy her. He just didn't know how to tell her. A voice in the back of his head said to be direct. So through an internal peptalk from his Gryffindor courage he finally said it, sort of.

''er, Katie, I er, I think... uh never mind.'' His accursed voice had gotten quieter with every word, Katie looked confused.

''Are you ok Harry?''

''Ya, I just felt ill but the feeling past'' he tried to give her a reassuring smile, this only made her look more concerned. Thankfully for Harry the train then stopped. They both got off, though he didn't want to, he let go of Katie's hand. Harry felt sad that his friends had not come to find him on the train. That was when Ron and Hermione walked by. Ron saw Harry out of the corner of his eye and turned to face him. Harry wished he had gone unnoticed when he saw the look on Ron's face.

''You bigot! You think that just because you're famous that you can ditch your friends! You don't even talk to her. Is she the next thing you're gonna toss away?'' With that Ron stopped yelling and he and Hermione walked away without looking back. Everyone on the platform had stopped talking, every last eye watching Harry as if he were a bomb with a short fuse about to burn out. Harry couldn't believe his ears, and he felt himself filling with anger. Almost every person on the platform ran away or backed up as they started to feel the raw magic pouring from Harry. The wind started moving faster and faster, energy arced across his body like lightning, his eyes had gone pure black. Harry felt a reassuring hand grab his. He didn't know why but it filled him with warmth. Harry fought an internal war to regain control of his magic. As he looked back he blinked in surprise. Instead of backing away, the entire Gryffindor Quidditch team had stepped closer to him, ready to support him.

Harry looked at Katie, who had grabbed his hand. Her hazel eyes swimming with fear and concern.

''Don't lose control.'' was all she said, quiet enough that only Harry would hear her. His emerald eyes had returned, though darkened by what remained of his anger. Harry got into a carriage with Katie, Angelina, Alicia and the twins. As they rode up to the castle Alicia smirked when she noticed that Katie and Harry hadn't let go of each others hands. The carriage turned around a corner and Harry saw his home once again. He was back at Hogwarts.


End file.
